The Pokemon journey of ?
by The mysterious lemon
Summary: A young man who discovers he now has a few interesting powers goes through his adventures enjoying his strange powers contains lemons, (M) human human (F) and (M) human (F) Pokemon.
1. Prolog

**I do not own anything from Pokémon!**

 **This is just to give you a base knowledge on how this story will go.**

 **** **Flashback Young man's POV Hotel.**

 **I was standing in front of a mirror as I prepared to go on my Pokemon journey since today was my twentieth birthday so a friend of mine gave me some gear for my journey which included a canteen, backpack some climbing equipment. But the most important thing of all was the Charmander I had received as my starter Pokemon. I still couldn't believe the reaction my friends had when I said I was starting my Pokemon journey. "You're going on a Pokemon journey, great, it will be the perfect time for you to get a tan, seriously dude you look like you're haunted by a ghost type" I couldn't hold back a laugh for I knew she had a point, my back hair and dark eyes are a wonderful trait I received from my father before he disappeared but I do have pale skin. Which I plan to work on later.**

 **** **It was at that time I sat down, pull my black joggers down and masturbated until the unthinkable happened. little did I know at the time that Charmander would somehow get out of his Pokeball and appear right in front of me as I released. hitting him in the face with my cum. I then screamed internally "what the hell?". However, it was short-lived for less than a second after my cum hit him he glowed as if evolving and fell on his back. The air was then filled with a sweet scent. I the looked at my Pokemon as soon as the glowing stopped I stood up to look over my Pokemon wondering what the hell just happened only find that he was missing his dick.**

 **** **I quickly took a step back to realize that his whole body changed his frame is now slender matching a female description of his species. Then I heard a voice right behind me. "Hello son!," I quickly turned around to find a man in a black suit with a pink tie sitting on the bed who appeared to be not much older than I am with black hair slicked back, hazel eyes which matched my own and white skin albeit with a nice tan. "Who are you?" I asked surprised by this man's sudden appearance.**

 **He simply stood up and his hand glowed blue and then memories of my mother when she was younger and a baby being born filled my mind along with a realization that this man is my father. I managed to calm myself down while staring at my father wondering how is this possible. "Alright, I know you people have a lot of questions, but let me explain a few things first then ask away," he said while I simply nodded. "Alright let me begin with I am not human, I am a legendary Pokemon, undiscovered by humans since I have no true form of my own but if you were to classify me I would be the legendary Pokemon of love, lust, sex, and fertility along with desire" he added the last part before having a slight pause as if pondering something "But enough about me let's talk about you. Since you are my son you have many of my abilities however several of them you can't access yet but will be able to over time after you bang some girls." he stated as casually as if talking about the weather while I'm thinking how the hell is this happening.**

 **"Alright now the powers you currently have are a few of my favorites. One your cum has the ability to change any male organism into a female version of itself which include new memories, and a lust for filling your every desire, if you, however, cum on a female all the effect apply to them however they do not switch genders. I also should tell you that this power also affects clothing if it is designed to be worn by males. However, your clothing will be unaffected for several reasons which I don't have time to explain. You can release others from your power by sending them away and telling them to revert back to their original selves". He paused for another second to catch a breath while I was in a state of shock. " Alright, you have two more one of which is for every Pokemon you have under your spell you gain one of their abilities since you as a human have no natural abilities. Finally, I hope you enjoy being twenty because you're never going to age a day from this point on" He explained all of this to me and somehow I could feel the truth in it, "Any questions?" He asked. "Ya am I human or Pokemon?" I asked calmly still in shock over the whole thing.**

 **"Good question you are in fact purely human with an extra gene that all my children have thus granted them my powers, however unlike myself my children can not change species or gender, next question" he replied. "For my power to work does my cum have to be fresh?" He slapped himself on the head as soon as I finished the question. "Shit I forgot to tell you, no but the cum must still be wet and your power will not affect legendary Pokemon, however, there are a few legionary clones that your powers will effect since they were not naturally born." He then stops and walks towards the door of the room. "Real quick I have a few things to tell since I only have twenty minutes before I got to get back to work or Mew and Arceus will notice my absence then spank me and not in a kinky way. So I feel I should tell you that you are my first human child and from this point on you will be able to understand the speech of every Pokemon, you are also right now infertile but you will soon be able to have children if you wish but I will explain that later, I will see you in three days so we can talk more!" He said superfast before opening the door. "Wait you said you had twenty more minutes!" I exclaimed. "Ya but I saw a really hot maid down the hall and it's been awhile since I banged a human female," he said before closing the door.**

 **I then turn around to look at my Charmander who is now quite obviously a female standing in front of me. "Uhh hi," said the female Charmander shyly while crossing her legs. I couldn't help but notice the sweet scent coming off of her. When I concentrated on her I could somehow feel that she is in heat. I then sat back down on the chair with my pants still off. The Charmander the inched towards me "Please can I?" I nodded and she walks over and placed my hard dick in her mouth. Her mouth is very warm and moist as she began to suck I felt waves of pleasure washed over me while she bobbed her head up and down. It was not long after that my cum spurted into her mouth, And that is how it all started.**

 ****

 **Please review and tell me if any of you have any ideas to add to this story because I will consider them!**


	2. Welcome to the family!

One thing I am not a fan of is a lemon that has no plot just a bunch of people having sex or a story where the main character automatically starts with knowledge of his powers. This story will have a lot of lemons yes but it is the plot is what's going to make the lemons shine. I am sorry if my first few chapters will lack won't many lemons but that is because the main character still needs training in his abilities.

I do not own Pokémon!

Young man's POV a few miles outside of Cerulean City at night three days later.

Walking down this dirt trail and enjoying the scenery is truly relaxing. I figured I should wait to speak to my father once again before attempting to use my powers just in case. However, the temptation of sexual activity has been almost irritable in fact I feel an overwhelming lust as if the desire to share my cum with others is in my blood, which it is. I know I should set up camp pretty soon but I am waiting for my father to show up. "Hello my boy," Said a female voice from behind me which startled me while I quickly turned around to find a woman with black hair and hazel eyes wearing a black dress suit with a pink undershirt

I could somehow feel that this woman was, in fact, my father which would have freaked me out if I had not already come to terms with my secret heritage. "Hello, father" I replied wondering if I should call him, no her father. She then laughed as if reading my mind. I am your father so don't worry about what form I'm in. I have already told you the fact that I am either male or female and sometimes both at the same time if I feel like it since I have no true gender unlike my children" She proclaimed. Her response pondered me "You have other children?" I asked. She seemed to really perk up when I asked that. "Including you, I have a total of ten natural children five boys and five girls. Each of you shares my base ability but each has their own unique powers that you're gene will grant you. By the way the gene is called the Lusic gene named after my true name Lusic," She explained only giving a slight pause before continuing with "I want you to concentrate for a second, feel your environment and you will be able to sense my presence and the presence of your siblings" she stated and I did exactly as she said and felt the presence of two beings whose essence seems similar to my own yet each of them are different. "Each of us has our own presence so after you meet your siblings you will be able to distinguish their auras" She explained. "Thank you, father, but is there anything else I should know about my powers or nature in general?" I asked hoping for a full answer this time.

"Yes there are a few things such as all of my children receive a new name after I meet them," she said which perplexed me for a moment "What's wrong with the name I got?" "You have a new life now which is why I feel you need a new name," she then put a finger to her chin and hummed "Hmm how about Luster?" she asked with a slight smirk. I thought the name was nice, it felt right somehow as if it was my true name but I will stick with. I stop my train of thought for a second since I can't remember my name. " Sorry about that, your gene must have accepted the name and replaced it with your own," she stated as if knowing what I thought. It didn't matter to me really since I liked the new name. "It's fine, must have been better than my old one if my mind just replaced it like that." I laughed. "Well, either way, I have one more thing to inform you of your sister who is the one you sensed earlier will be more than happy to teach you," she claimed.

"Alright, also I feel like I should warn you sometimes you will use your powers on a binging who will be different than others who you have claimed. That being will fall under the spell but instead of feeling lust or desire they will truly love you and will be forever bonded to you. You will know when this happens, your sister will explain more" She explained before looking up at the sky. "Dammit if I had the time we could walk down the path and run into the campsite a couple of humans had set up and have a foursome but I must go," she said sounding very displeased. "Go and use your powers, have some sex while you wait for your sister to arrive" She commanded before teleporting.

I figured I should follow through with my orders and test my newfound powers. So I continue down the dirt path until a little makeshift campsite came into view, I figured I should play it safe so I grabbed the Pokeball with my Charmander out if my right pocket of my Joggers and let her out. "Yes master" she stated as soon as she saw me. I sighed I guess I must be part of the whole lust thing that makes her call me master all the time. "I need you to suck me but don't swallow my cum, I need it for something," I said looking at the green tent holding to sleeping figures before looking back at her while pulling my pants down. I then felt her warm mouth wrap around my shaft. I felt her begins to suck which was very nice then she started licking the bottom of my dick. It was not long after that that I felt like I could cum. "That's good you can stop now," I order her and she did as commanded, however, I could tell she was not pleased about it. I then started to cum but I managed to catch most of it on my hands. Once I made sure all was quiet I got up and moved towards the tent.

When I made it to the entrance could hear two people snoring so I figured now was the best time to sneak into the open tent. It was dark but I could make out the body shape of a man to the left and a woman on the right covered up but left their chest and face exposed. I quick touched both of them on their chest and they glowed with a white light. When the light receded, I felt the girl on my right grabbed my shirt and pulled me on top of her and kissed my lips. While the other girl turned on a light hanging in the center of the tent before zipping the tent closed.

I now could see the girl beneath me with her hazel brown skin, brown eyes and hair tied into twin ponytails. After looking at her for a second she moved her hand and pushed me off of her and removed her shirt. The girl behind me placed her arms around my shoulders "Let us show you what we can do master" she said in a seductive voice. I then felt a pair of bare breast press against my back. She must have taken her shirt off already. When I finished that thought the girl under me unclasped her bra revealing C cup breast which I instinctively knew. The girl behind me them pushed me forward and began pulling my pants off. When my body fell on the body of the female before me, I realized that she somehow managed to remove her pants and undergarments. She then pulled me into her embrace "Take me" she said seductively. I did just that when placing my dick in her vagina not stopping as I tore through her hymen causing her to scream for a second. The smell of women around me filled the air giving it a pleasant sweetness causing me to feel as if my insides were burning. I then constantly pound into her flesh as lust filled me further. I felt the girl behind me crawl up on my back while I came into the girl's pussy. I felt as though I can't control myself as the lust within me took control of my actions.

"Come on it's my turn." complained the girl behind me as he moved off of me. I quickly turned around to see who appeared to be the twin sister of the girl I just fucked except her hair was longer and not tied into a ponytail. I grab both of her breasts and she moaned with pleasure But stopped there when I felt a presence right near me which somehow broke me out of the sexual trance I was in. This made me take a look behind the girl to find a female Zoroark sitting cross-legged right watching us from a now open tint. "Don't mind me brother I'm just enjoying the show but I do wish to speak with you?" She said calmly as if talking about the weather. "Girls I will be right back, waited here." I commanded "Aww but master," said the girl in front of me as she moved out of my way. "Of course master" came a famine voice behind me. I continued to crawl out of the tent until I was sitting right in front of her.

I will say that a review makes me want to update faster!


	3. Waking as a child of lust

Sorry for the late update I have been very busy working several things. Also, I know you all want more lemon time and I plan to do that very soon but for now I am just trying to introduce the plot and characters to make it fit into the Pokémon universe.

Now that I could get a better look at her and damn she could win a Pokemon beauty contest with her looks alone. "Why brother are gawking over my breast?" She asked giggling showing off her large furry breast, which is strange considering normal female Zoroark should normally have a flatter chest. I felt my whole face heat up. "No I was just," "It's fine brother, were all children of Lusic, my name is Lustra by the way." She said interrupting me. "Ya father renamed me, Luster," I started realizing that I am sitting in front of her not wearing any clothing and for some reason, it does not bother me. "Lustic is actually my mother and we all get renamed and yes all of our names start with lust." She explained. "But right now I am here to teach you about your new ability and answer all of your questions since I am not busy at the moment." "Alright, what do you want me to do," I replied. "Well first you need to fully awaken the lust within you which you were just about to do but because of my interruption you stopped." That confused me for a second. "What do you mean?" "You abilities now are just the basic abilities all of us have except for maybe one. This is meant to ensure that you have sex a couple of times in order to fully awaken the lusic gene within you. When the gene is fully awakened you will be able to gain more powers over time, you will also have an urge to complete a goal desired by your gene." She explained giving me a better understanding of what's going on. She then moved over and pushed me on the ground.

Luster POV

"I will be more than happy to help you in this area, oh and I should tell you that our powers can not affect other children of Lustic." She moved onto of me placing her pussy right on top of my dick. We both moaned in pleasure as I quickly got hard and felt the lust taking hold of me once again. I inserted my length into her and started thrusting while she leans over and nips my neck. "I can feel it you're close to becoming a full-fledged brother," She said panting as we continued to fuck each other. I could not stop this monstrous lust which took hold over my mind causing me to forcibly roll over and become the dominant one. I leaned over and bit her neck. "Oh you're really into it now, you feel the lust take hold of you," she moaned out. Then shoved my face into her breast I inhaled her feminine scent as I bit the nipple of her right breast and she released a slight moan and she once again took dominance and we rolled over to find myself panting while she whispered into my ear. "Your Lust has completely taken hold of you now, but don't worry when the lust fully awakens within you the lust, it will merge with your will." I failed to suppress a groan as she lifted herself off of me and turned around lifting her butt in the air while lifting her tail. As I gazed at her ass I could not resist the urge to fuck it so With inhuman speed I gripped her waist and jammed my length up her butt. "So tight" I muttered incoherently as my mind went numb, I felt my body grow tired and the need to cum grow while I pounded into her enjoying the pleasure of anal sex. Lustra moaned every now and then but I could no longer hold it and I came in her ass as the feeling of power surged within me. Then everything turned pink.

Third person POV

Anyone watching this would have either been horny or appalled by the sight of a human having sex with a Pokemon until the human glowed pink for a second. The human then fell on his back asleep

Luster POV

I opened my eyes to find Lustra face a few inches from my own looking into my eyes. This gave me the opportunity to look into her eyes to find they look like a normal Zoroark except with a little pink ring around the iris. "Good, now how do you feel?" she asked while standing up and taking a step back to give me a little room. I stood up as well before jumping and doing some simple movements to see how I feel. "To tell you the truth I feel stronger somehow along with this constant burning lust," I replied and I could somehow tell she was excited if her constantly wagging tail is something to go by. "Alright having now you should get used to the lust pretty soon but for now, I have many things to teach you," she said.

As she was talking I feel a sudden urge to do something, but what is it?. "Sister I feel I need to do something, can you tell me what is it?" I replied, wondering why I felt the need to call her sister and not by her real name Lustra. "You will discover your natural quest after your body finished integrating its new functions but for now I will teach you some ability shared by all children of lustic" When I got to my feet she suddenly started running away from the path. "Follow me," she said. I ran after her discovering my new found endurance. As we continued I realized that I can see in the dark. As we continued to run until she stopped in front of a lake

The next thing she did amaze me as she took a step onto the water and quite literally walk on water. "Come on just picture the water as if it's solid ground" She encouraged and I concentrated on the feeling of my feet standing on solid ground before taking a step only to feel the strange sensation of the solid water. "Excellent," she said then turned away from me and continued to run until she stood on solid ground once more before motioning me to come to her. I ran to her as the feeling of walking on water became natural. when I got to her my head suddenly started throbbing and I fell to knees grasping my head grunting. Lustra put her hand on my back saying "Don't worry it will only last about a minute." My head felt like it was going to explode and then it just stopped. "Ya, we all had to go through that, now that your mind is in tune with your body you should know what your task is," she said as I stood up. "Sister I know what it is now but this can't be right." I stated " Ya I figured that your task would match mine since that seems to be a priory of the natural balance is to reduce the human population." with those words I felt a lust to accomplish said goal. "Yep that's it," I stated absolutely fine with the thought it. "Alright now you need to know about more aspects of our abilities," she said, "Alright" I replied.


End file.
